Twin Patrol
by JMP Reality
Summary: A new member has joined the team and it's a two for one deal. Nicholas and Nicole Marionette are fused together and whatever Nick says Nicole does. The problem is those two go at like cats and dogs. Now how are the twins going to control their new powers without killing each other and How will the team react to the fuse twins.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, welcome back to the circus we like to call Doom Patrol and you probably wondering what does that a circus needs. Well twins of course, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I have to introduce these twins and let's start their story with a bang!_

_It was 1985 in New Jersey and aloud gunshot was heard inside a small house and in that house were two five-year-olds hiding behind the couch. One was a girl with brown pigtails and was covering her ears and the other was a boy with glasses and was covering his eyes. As for the gunshot, it was from their father who shot their mother who was laying in a pool of her own blood. That's when the father got out of shock, realizing what he had done, stared at the twins and shot himself. _

_Wow That was dramatic even for this show. Let's just skip a few years into 1995 where our new circus acts went on different paths. The girl who we will call Nicole chose the path of rebelliousness, gangbangs, and lots of drugs while the boy, Nicholas, chose to focus on his studies and all that boring shit._

_Nicholas was studying in his room when all of the sudden loud metal music played and shook his whole room. The teen boy sighed with frustration, got off his studying chair, walked out of his room and knocked repeatedly and loudly at the door that had a sign that said, "No West Side Bitches Allow" Eventually his sister did answer the door with the music still blaring. "What?" Nicole asked not caring what her boring twin had to say. "Turn down your music. Remember the rules." Nicholas explained. "Uncle Tommy's not here. He's at work, fucking dead bodies remember." Nicole informed before shutting her door. However, the twin boy caught it and explained, "First it's Uncle Thomas and second that's not his job. Can you turn it down for me at least? I'm studying and I would like to not be hearing swears every three seconds."_

_Nicole looked her brother straight in the eyes and said, "I turned down my music when you throw away those creepy dolls." Then she pointed at his room and hanging were old marionettes. "They're not dolls, they're marionettes and they're not creepy, they are vintage so I'm not throwing them out," Nicholas explained. Nicole smirked and said, "Then I'm not turning down my music." After that, she slammed her door. Nicholas stood there and yelled, "You're going to make yourself deaf." Only instead of an argument or an agreement, the sister just made the music louder. The teen boy just grunted with frustration and stomped back in his room._

_Typical sibling rivalry those two, but you probably wondering when are these two going to fuse together as it said in the description. Well, fine readers, it starts two years later at a nuclear factory about to be destroyed by our rebel twin._

_Nicole pressed some buttons to make the factory explode. Then she stood in the middle of it with her hands out ready for impact. However, Nicholas came running in and shouted, "Nicole, what the hell are you doing?!" Nicole rolled her eyes and answered, "Ending my life with style." The teen boy grunted and try to stop the explosion however he was failing at it. "No use Bro. I've overloaded it so get out of here and leave me here to die." the teen girl commanded. "No!" the boy shouted and as he tried again, the place was now on lockdown and ready to blow up in 5 seconds._

_Now let's end their story with a bang. _

_Nicholas jumped in front of his sister and the place exploded._


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas woke up with a groan, then he saw nothing. "Am I dead?" the boy asked himself. However he heard "Nicholas, can you hear me?" Nicholas answered, "Yes." Then he asked, "Where am I and where is my sister? Is she…"

"Nicole is fine and I need both of you to find your uncle." the voice answered then explained, "But you need to wake her up." The teen was confused and questioned, "How?"

"Say Nicole awake." the voice commanded so Nicholas said, "Nicole, awake." And just like that Nicole woke up with a gasp and she panicky looked around her surroundings, saw Niles, and shouted, "What the fuck!? What the fuck!? What the fuck!?" And tried to move, but she couldn't which made her freak out more. Niles said, "Nicole please calm down." as Nicholas commanded, "Nicole chill."

However, instead of calming down the teen girl turns into ice which made her and Nicholas screamed, "Holy shit!" and now they were both freaking out. Mr. Nobody was getting annoyed and said, "Oh for God's sake. Just let your freaks take care of them." Then he snapped his fingers and the twins disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the manor, the 'freaks' were having another therapy section when un-iced Nicole popped out of the air and landed on the coffee table which she broke. "Holy shit!" Cliff shouted as Doom Patrol stared at the girl.

Later the team brought the girl down to the lab and the robot man put her on the stretcher. After that Vic scanned her to see her vitals as Jane mumbled as she walked around the unconscious girl, "So Mr. Nobody is sending fucking dead bodies to scare us now."

"We don't know if this is Mr. Nobody's doing," Rita explained with fear in her voice as she stares at the body. "And she's not dead." the cyborg informed. Then he looked surprised and said, "And she not alone. After that show the team the other set of vitals. "So someone proofs a pregnant lady to break our coffee table." Cliff guessed.

"She's not pregnant," Vic explained as he shows the group that the vitals were coming from her head. While that happens Nicholas woke up with a grunt when he heard, "Wait so she has a live being in her head."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Nicholas asked which made the cyborg scanner spark up. "What the?"

Nicholas realized that maybe the couldn't hear him, but they could hear his sister so he commanded, "Nicole, awake." Then Nicole woke up with a grunted then her eyes went big when she saw a cyborg, a robot, and a mummy were staring at her that when she screamed. Cliff and Vic were trying to calm her down, but that wasn't working and the girl yelled, "Get the fuck off me and untie me!" Then she noticed that she wasn't tied up she just couldn't move her arms or legs which freak her out even more.

"Nicole, chil.." Nicholas tried to command, but he remembered what happened last time he said that so he instructed, "Nicole, zip it." which just made a Literal zipper appeared and zipped her mouth shut. Everyone in the group had a confused/concerned face as the teen boy apologized, "Sorry." Then he said "Nicole unzipped your lips and relax." which made her lips unzipped But then she fell asleep. "Is she dead now?" someone asked as the teen boy just rubbed his eyes with annoyance.

After that, he said, "Nicole awake calmly."

Nicole opened her eyes and she was now calm. However, she still yelled, "What the fuck is going on!? Who the fuck are you guys?! And where the fuck is my brother!?"

"Ask nicely," Nicholas commanded. Nicole smiles and asked nicely, "Would somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you guys? And where the fuck is my brother? " After she made a 'WTF' face. Everyone was also having 'WTF' faces with Awkward silence until Larry asked, "Who's your brother?"

"Nicholas Peter Marionette. Looks like me only male and a dork. Wear glasses and has a fuck up hairdo." Nicole explained as Nicholas got defense. Then he said sarcastically, "Thanks for the compliments."

"No problem." the teen girl said with a smile. Everyone looked at her like she crazier than Jane so Nicole commented, "What? Haven't seen a girl talk to her brother before. Come on don't you hear him being sarcastic as usual. Seriously, where is he?"

"I'm in your head that's why they think you're crazy." the teen boy explained. "You're in my head now?" Nicole asked the voice. Then she thought of something and said with fear, "Oh my God, I'm in hell and now I'm going only hear my brother and be Surrounded by Robocop, the Tinman, a mummy, a hot goth chick, and the actress that my brother likes for all Internally!"

"We're not dead." Nicholas explained as Cyborg said at the same time, "You're not dead." Nicole was surprised and said, "Of course I'm dead. No one can survive that."

"Well, we did. Look let me talk to them." the broth explained. "Alright, Nick's voice." Nicole said as she rolled her eyes when she turned her head to the others and said, "Nick wants to talk to you." Everyone just shrugged at each other than lean forward to the girl to listen to this so call brother. Nicole pointed her eyes up and said, "Alright the floor your Nicky." However, there was only silence at least to team. "Did you not get that? I mean I know sometimes he says big words and sounds like he not speaking English, but I understand him so I don't see how you guys have a problem." the teen girl said as she tried to move her arms. Nick wonders how the man they met before then he realized the man uses a device and luckily for him there was sitting behind the mummy.

"Hey point to the machine behind the mummy and asked him to put it on your head," Nick commanded which Nicole did however when she pointed her arm dislocated and that made her scream in agony. So as Vic fixed her arm, Larry grabbed the device and Cliff and he put it on the girl and it turned on. Then they heard someone panicking, "Shit, I'm so sorry Sis."

"You don't get to call me Sis," Nicole said in pain as Cyborg put her arm in place. Then once her arm was fixed she noticed everyone was looked surprised so she asked, "What is my arm that bad?"

"Wait, can you guys hear me?" Nick questioned. "Loud and clear." Larry answered then asked, "What are you actually?"

"I'm supposed to be a human boy, but now I'm not sure." the teen boy explained with a sad tone. Then he noticed his sister reflection on Cliff's metal arm and asked, "Can someone put a mirror in front of my sister, please?"

So Rita grabbed a mirror, put in front of Nicole's face, and there was Nicholas in the mirror with short brown hair, gold brown eyes with glasses, and a light blue and white baseball shirt. Everyone was amazed except for his sister who yelled, "Oh my god!" Everyone looked at her as her brother asked concerned, "What?" So the teen girl answered, "You're still a dork."

Jane smirked at the joke while Nick just gave an angry face at his twin, but then his face softened when he said to the team, "Thank you so much for helping." Then he rubbed the back of his neck and explained as he pointed at himself "You are probably wondering how I.." but realized something and pointed at his sister and continued, "she.." but then realized something and pointed at both him and her and continued, "we got here."

"And broke the coffee table." the robot man added. "Yeah, I still got some pieces of the coffee table is still up to my ass." Nicole also added, but she was ignored as the other twin continued to explain, "Honestly, I'm not sure how we got here, but an older gentleman…" However, his sister Interrupted, "Just said old man Mr.I like to talk fancy because I have a higher reading level than anyone." But he just ignores Nicole and continued to say, "told us to find our uncle for reason."

"Did you get his name?" Rita questioned the boy. "Unfortunately not because she woke up into panic then she turns into ice. Next thing I know we were poof and here we are now." Nicholas explained as he pointed at his twin after that he glanced around the room.

Then Vic showed a picture of Niles and asked, "Is this the guy you two saw?"

"That's him," Nick answered excitedly. "Wait you saw the Chief?" Cliff questioned as everybody else had faces of hope. "His name is Niles Caulder. He's been missing for a year now and we'd been trying to look for him." the cyborg informed the teen boy. "Niles Caulder, why does that sound?" Nick whispered to himself then explained, "I think I met him before." However, Nicole Interrupted, "Why does that calendar say 2020?"

"Because that's the year." Larry explained to the teen girl then asked the teen boy, "So you actually know the chief." However before Nicholas could answer Nicole laughed it off and explained, "No, it's 1997 or at least 1998 since it's now April."

"Sis, I think it is 2020." the teen boy explained with amazement then asked the team with the same feeling, "So we been in a coma for 23 years?" The teen played with hair contemplating the 23 years while Nicole's brain completely turned off, but Cliff got the teen out of their trance, "Uh kid, the chief." Nick shook his head and said, "Right, right. My uncle invited him to meet me and my interesting in psychology in the 90s and I guess my uncle is the key to finding Niles."

"Alright, let's get your uncle." the robot man commanded and the team went on their way upstairs. However, Nicole said, "Hold up. You ain't finding anyone in my family without me." But when she tried to get off the stretcher, she fell face down on the floor and couldn't get up. "But first, can you help my sister move again." Nick's voice asked nicely. The team nodded and Vic and Cliff picked up the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole was laying on the stretcher grunting in pain as Larry stretch in and out the teen's leg. Then he asked, "Does that hurt?" The rebel girl looked at the bandaged man and answered sarcastically, "No, I always make grunts when I'm comfortable."

Rita got annoyed with the teen's sarcastic attitude and said in a frustration voice, "He's trying to help. At least you can do is be a little grateful." Nicole rolled her eyes and said sarcastically as she stared at the ex-actress, "Yeah I'm really am grateful of being on a dirty table, not being able to move, and being lectured by the first drama queen."

"Let's just try walking again." the ex-pilot suggested and not wanting more fights. After that Nick commanded his sister's arms to raise up which they did and Larry brought the rebel girl to the walking bars. Once there the bandages man put the girl down and she grabbed to two bars. Next, the teen boy said, "Okay move right leg." which Nicole's leg did however it didn't bend like a normal leg would it just slide and the left leg did the same thing when her brother commanded, "Now move the left leg."

And they kept that on repeat until Nicole got annoyed with Nick's voice and shouted, "Will you shut up!" Larry looked at her confusedly so she explained as she pointed her eyes up, "Not you. Him." Then the teen girl suggested, "Can't you just say it in your head."

"I am saying in my...your head," Nick explained. "Ugh!" Nicole moaned as her twin continued to command her legs. Then the teen girl had enough of her brother's voice and shouted, "You know what! Shut up! I can walk on my own!" Then she tried to take her first step that's when Cliff and Vic came down and the robot man asked, "So how's Stiffy doing?" And Nicole fell on her face as the answer.

"Somebody kissed me." the rebel girl ordered as she lifted up her head. "Wait why?" Cyborg asked. "Because I like to kiss when being fucked!" the teen yelled with anger. Then the girl put her head down and whined that's when Larry carefully picked her up as he asked Vic, "Did you find their uncle?" and Rita gave the girl crutches to keep her balance.

"His name is Dr. Thomas Marionette right?" the tech boy asked the teen girl. Nicole rolled her eyes and answered, "Unfortunately, my brother told me to say yes."

"Okay, he lives on Rubbertown, New Jersey. 223 Frick Street." Cyborg explained which made the teen girl laugh and said through her giggles, "Ha! That idiot is still living in that house. You probably think he would have moved since his niece and nephew 'die' and haunting the place." That when she got an idea, "I say we 'haunt'' him to tell us where your babysitter is. Who with me?"

"We're not doing that," Nick said annoyed. "Well duh I can't, but you can." Nicole suggested then she explained, "We'll get a bunch of mirrors and have your reflection scared him which should be easy because your face is already terrifying."

"You two are not coming," Vic informed. "What?" the rebel asked confusedly then explained a new idea, "Fine, we don't have to do the mirror thing. You guy can put the salad bowl on my head and we can scare him with our voice." After that, she asked her brother, "How's your ghost voice?"

"You're not coming at all. You two are staying here." the cyborg ordered. "What?! Why?!" Nicole questioned. "Because you still need to learn how to walk first," Vic explained. "I walk just fine." the teen informed then she shuffled with the crutches. "Okay I'm limping a little bit, but tinman can just carry me."

"The answer is still no." the cyborg said as he was about to walk away. However, Nicole stopped by saying, "Oh I know what this is about. You don't trust me." Then she stared each and every one of the team and continued, "None of you trust," but instead of getting mad she explained calmly, "which I don't blame. I'm the girl who threatens gangs in the day and sales drugs at night."

"What?!" Nick said surprised. "It's a long story." the sister told her brother then explained to the team, "Look if it helps you can put the salad bowl on my head so you can talk to my brother."

"You don't get it!" Vic yelled which made the girl jumped. "Vic, don't" Larry tried to stop the tech teen, but Cyborg explained, "No. She wants the truth. We don't trust either of you." Then the team walked away from the stunned teen. After that when the group got halfway up the stairs Nicole got out of her shock and yelled as she tried to chase after them, "Now wait for a sec….!" However, she just fell over again.

"You can't do this to us!" the teen shouted, but the team was gone so she threatened, "I hope he dissects all of you!"

"Nicole, don't threaten them. They help us." Nicholas lectured, however, there was some nervousness in his voice. Nicole rolled her eyes again and said sarcastically, "Oh great. You're now having a panic attack."

"I...l'm not." the brother said hesitantly. "Look just think happy thoughts and say you're a good boy." the sister suggested. Nick just sighed and explained, "I can't believe they don't trust me. Everybody trusts me."

"Then let's prove they can trust you. We'll get a car and drive to Jersey." Nicole explained. "We're not doing that," Nick said annoyed. "Right, I can't bend my legs so how am l going to do the petals." Nicole realized "No because we're not stealing a car." Nick explained with frustration.

"I'll take you to Jersey." a voice said which made the twins jumped then Nicole looked behind her and saw it was Jane who said it. "You can take us to Jersey?" the rebel questioned as the other girl pick her up. "If you tell me your name first." the goth girl offered. "Tell me your first." the teen commanded. "Jane. Crazy Jane." Jane explained as she offered a handshake. "Slick," Nicole informed as tried her best to grab the hand.

The other girl just smirked and ordered, "Tell me your real name."

"I told you it's Slick." the rebel girl lied. "Just tell her your real name." Nick commanded which Nicole obeyed, "My name Nicole Penelope Marionette." Then she grunted her brother and asked, "Why the hell did you make me said my full name?"

"I didn't know you would say the whole thing." Nick defended. If was Jane turned to roll her eyes and ordered, "Quit arguing with yourself. We have to get to Jersey." Then she grabbed the girl's armed and the three of them teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

After a second the three of them made it in front of a big modern house. "Here we are," Jane explained. The twin couldn't believe they were here and Nicole thanked the girl, "Wow. Awesome.

Thank Jane."

"Don't thank me. Thank Flit" the crazy girl informed as she helped the other girl up the steps. "Who's Flit?" the rebel twin asked. "One of 64 of my Persona each with their own power." the goth girl explained as they made it up. "So you have Multiple personalities," Nicole said excitedly. "Pretty much Yeah." the other girl said with a shrug. "You just gave my brother a mind boner." the twin girl informed. The other twin got embarrassed and said, "Nicole don't." Unfortunately, his sister continued, "He lives for that Psychology shit."

"Nicole please shut up." Nicholas commanded which Nicole did, but little too late when Jane laugh and commented, "Well I'm glad to give your brother a reason to jack off."

"Ugh." Nick said embarrassed as his sister knock on the door and shouted, "Hey Uncle Tommy, open up! It's the ghost of niece's past!"

"We are not scaring him." the teen boy explained again. "Killjoy." the sister mumbled then knock again and shouted, "Uncle T open up!" But no answer. Nicole glanced at Jane and asked, "By any chance, any one of you have X-ray vision?"

"Uh no." Jane answered then asked, "Can't Brain Boy give you x-ray vision?"

"I don't know can you?" Nicole questioned. "Maybe," Nicholas said unsure. Then the sister ordered, "Then command me to see through door Nicholas."

"No because that's an Invasion of privacy." the responsible sibling explained. After that he asked, "Would you want someone to invade your privacy?" the brother asked the impatient sibling, but he was ignored by the said sibling as she told Jane, "Hey get two bobby pins out of my hair and pick the lock." which the other girl did. However, Nick made Nicole grabbed Jane's hand to stop her that when the crazy girl and rebel girl looked into each other eyes with a blush as Nick yelled, "What were you thinking?"

Nicole shook her head and said, "Right. Right." Then asked Jane, "You know how to pick a lock right?" Next, she gave the girl's hands and explained, "Because I can help if you want." Unfortunately, Nick said, "No. Get away from her." which the teen did with a grunt. Jane rolled her eyes and as she picked the lock she said, "You need to learn respect."

Nicole signed and asked rhetorically, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Fortunately, Jane said as she opened the door, "Not you." and she pointed at Nicole's head and continued, "Him." Then she walked in the house while the teen girl had a shock happy face.

"I'm very respectful." Nick defended. "Yeah to everyone, but me." Nicole mumbled, but her brother didn't hear it as she walked in the house. Then once inside the rebel teen yelled, "Yo Uncle T, where the hell are you?!" However, there was no answer so she yelled again, "Uncle T! Uncle T!"

"Stop yelling. If he didn't answer the first time he's not going to answer now." Nicholas explained. Nicole nodded and agreed, "You're right." Then she told Jane, "Let's go find him."

"What?!" the brother shouted confusedly as the goth girl suggested, "You search up and I'll search down."

"Deal, but I'll need a lift." the rebel twin explained and that what Jane did. She picked up the other girl and they headed up the stair while Nick was still contemplating that this was happening right now. Once the two were on the top Jane put down the girl and said, "Good luck." Then she went back down as the rebel teen just watch her go down the stairs. After that Nicole yelled, "Uncle T! Uncle T."

"Will you stop calling him that." Nick interrupted then he explained, "His name is Thomas, not Mr. T."

"Wow you actually know pop culture?" the sister said sarcastically. "Yes, I know pop culture." Nick said annoyed then he said anxiously, "We shouldn't be here."

"It's our house." Nicole defended. "It's hasn't been our house for 23 years." the brother argued back. The twin sister just rolled her eyes and started to look through rooms and she said, "Uncle Tommy?" However, before she could see more her brother commanded, "Stop." which made the rebel already useless legs stop moving. After that brother said, "We're leaving." and Nicole started to go near the stairs. Luckily before they got to the first step the sister shouted, "Wait!"

"Stop." Nicholas mumbled then asked, "What is it?"

"We should get some of our stuff first," Nicole explained. "We haven't been here for 23 years. There no way our stuff are still here." Nick informed. "I don't know your creepy dolls beg a differ," Nicole told her brother. After she looked and slowly pointed to the direction of his room with a pained grunt. "What? Why? How?" Nick questioned as he stared at his entryway that still had the old marionettes hanging on a shelf which his sister answered, "Who cares." Then she headed to her room and said, "Now let's get our shit and get the hell out of here."

Once the twin enters Nicole's room it looked actually the same but dusty. A hot pink and black double sided bed in the corner not made, of course, a stereo with CDs around it, a vanity with spill makeup and a portable CD player on it and desk that was only used to put shit on with a computer chair which had the object that Nicole was looking for.

"Okay, we're going to need your suitcase, a couple of outfits, your CD player and CDs of course. Some of my books," Nick listed, but Nicole was too busy putting on her jacket without bendable arms. Luckily she did it and said, "Yes. Not bad for someone who can't bend their arms. After that, she started to waddle away. However, Nicholas commanded, "Hey Stop."

"What now?" Nicole said irritated. "We're going to need more than just your gangster jacket." Nicholas explained then asked, "Why do you even still have that?"

"It's my good luck charm." the rebel twin informed. "How is a jacket that symbolizes follow our code or die a good luck charm?" the brother questioned. "I'm still alive ain't I." Nicole defended. "Ugh." was the only thing Nick had to said as the other twin went back to her vanity and grabbed her CD player and a couple of CDs and put them in her coat pocket as she explained, "But your right. We'll need some more thing." Then she went to one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a gold pocket knife.

Nick saw it and asked, "Why?"

"For protection." the rebel twin explained. "From what?" the teen boy questioned. "From anything really," Nicole informed as she did a flip trick with the knife and put in her pocket. After she waddled to the door and said, "Alright let's go."

However, Nick commanded, "Wait." Nicole stopped, rolled her eyes and said annoyed, "Now what."

"I want to grab something in my room," Nicholas explained. "We are not bring your creepy dolls with us." the sister said with fear and Irritation. "No, it's something else." Nick informed than he orders, "Go to my room." which his sister did with a grunt.

Once they got there the teen boy's room looked Exactly the same, but dusty. His dark blue double bed still neatly made, his dresser still cover with books and his study desk still cover with Educational books, but the thing that Nick wanted was hanging on a hook. It was a silver necklace with a B charm on it.

Nicole groaned and asked, "Really?"

"It's really special to me plus she would want us to wear it," Nick explained. "Dude she was a cutter. Get over her." the sister said annoyed. "I loved her. How can I get over her?" Nicholas argued. "You're seventeen. Seventeen-year-olds don't fall in love." the rebel twin argued back. "Well, this one did," Nick argued. "Oh for love of god we're not wearing a dead girl necklace…" Nicole argued, but the twin heard a bang downstairs. So the twin sister waddled to the top of the stairs and shouted, "Jane, you Alright?" But the answer she got was another bang.

"We should check on that," Nicole suggested. "Agree." Nick agreed. However before his sister could take the first step he commanded, "But first grabbed the necklace."

"God damn it," Nicole complained, but did it anyway and the twin went down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jane, you're alright?" Nicole asked again as she slid down the stairs. Then once she got down the twins heard another bang. "I think it came from the basement." Nicholas guessed as Nicole headed there and said, "Alright let's go."

"Wait, we are never allowed down there. That was rule number one." Nick explained. "Alright then let Uncle Tommy's lab be destroyed," Nicole said using reverse psychology. "Ugh, we'll need the code." the brother said as he gave in. "Oh I already know the code." the sister informed.

"Mmmm you been down there," Nicholas said with fear and anger. "A couple of times. How did you think I knew the fucked dead bodies." the rebel twin confessed. "No can't do this. We're not doing this." the responsible twin explained with frustration when he was about to command his sister to leave the house forever, but then another crashing sound could be heard down in the basement so Nick gave in and said, "Okay, put the code in."

Nicole cheered and put the code in. After that, a door to an elevator open the rebel teen went inside and the door closed. As the elevator went down Nicole sang as she did a little dance, "I got my way. I got my way. I can't believe I got my way. Do do do."

"Please stop," Nick said annoyed which his sister did. Then the elevator stopped and opened that when they saw multiple mechanical sliding doors. "Oh fancy right?" Nicole said trying to light up her brother's mood. However, it didn't work as he said very fast, "Let'sjustfindJane!" And his twin sister frowned and walked to the first sliding door.

Once she got it open the room look like a morgue. "Ha, told you he fuck dead bodies," Nicole said excitedly. "He's a Biologist and Forensic pathologist. He's studying them on how they die." Nick explained. "You are so in denial." the sister mumbled as she continued to walk. However, she stopped when she got in front of a little room with a big window and shouted, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Nick questioned then he saw what was in the tiny room. It was a body burn the core. "Oh god. What happened to this one?" Nicholas asked worriedly. His sister looked down and said, "I might have a clue." Then Nick saw the name on the wall and it's said his name, but he denied, "That could be any Nicholas." Nicole then showed him the last name, he still denied it, "Marionette is a very common last name." Then she showed him the middle name which was Peter. "Alright it's my body, but that's mean he know we're alive and he salvaging it when we find him," Nick said with confidence.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and explained, "Dude your body look like fried chicken that was in the frier too long. Just admit Uncle Tommy a creep that jacks off to the dead."

"Stop insulting him. God no wonder he calls you a disrespectful brat." Nicholas burst out. However Nicole wasn't all surprised when she said with anger, "And the truth comes out." which made Nick grunt this time. After that, the sister explained, "Maybe if he respected me I wouldn't have been such a disrespectful brat"

"You have no respect for anybody no matter what." the brother argued. "That's because no one respected me including you," Nicole argued back. "Fine if think I disrespectful then I'm not helping you move!" the brother yelled. "Good your voice was annoying anyway!" the rebel twin shouted. "Good luck picking things up." the responsible twin said sarcastically. "Jokes on you. I'll ask Jane to pick shit up for me!" Nicole shouted.

Then there was another crash and the twin sister said with the same tone, "That I forgot was the reason we were down here!" After that, she waddled to crashing sound. Once she got there and opened the door that when she saw Jane or actually Sylvia curled up in a ball rocking back-and-forth while saying, "Why are we back? Why are back?"

"Jane are you alright?" Nicole asked the poor girl with a concerned voice. That when Penny showed up and questioned in a nervous voice, "W-Why d-did you bring us h-here?"

"Why are you British now?" the rebel twin asked confusedly. However instead of an answer Hammerhead came out, stood up and said with anger, "I knew we shouldn't have trust you fucking bitch." Then she punched the other girl all the way back to the elevator.

Nicole laid flat on the ground next to the closed elevator then she sat up and held her head as she grunted with pain. Then she noticed she was bending her legs and arm and she said excitedly, "I can bend my limbs again."

"That's great, but we should get in the elevator," Nicholas said with fear. That the sister saw Hammerhead coming their way with an 'I'm going to kill you' face so Nicole pressed the button and once it opened ran inside and luckily closed before Hammerhead could come in. Both twins sighed of relief then Nicole said, "I thought you weren't helping me."

"That's was before we almost got murder." Nicholas explained then there was a Big Bang on the elevator door and a big Dent in it that when Nick shouted, "And we still are going to get murder!" After that, he commanded with fear, "Press the button! Press the button!" which his sister did quickly and repeatedly.

Luckily for them the elevator went up and once it stopped the rebel twin booked out there and both twins sighed of relief again, but then Katy came bursting through the floor. "Ah, Shit!" Nicole yelled then hid behind some furniture which Katy destroy. Then the rebel twin ran out of furniture and was by the front door when the fire persona was about to blast again that when Nick ordered, "Become something to us protect from the blow.

After that Katy fired and blasted the other girl who was now made of metal. Nicole looked at her hands and said, "I'm now metal. Alright." Then she jumped when a car was about to hit her that when she realized she was in the middle of the street and she caused a traffic jam.

The girl got up and Nick commanded, "Apologize."

which Nicole said in concern voice, "I'm really sorry." and was about to get off the road. However, Sun Daddy found her and was about to blast her as the rebel twin shouted, "She's now a sun god!"

Fortunately before her and the cars got hit Nick commanded, "Protect the drivers." and the teen girl created a force field shield People ran screaming on the other side away from the huge fire being as Nicole shouted, "I'm really sorry about her."

"You should be," said Lucy then she used her Electric shock to deactivate the shield. "Fuck me!" Nicole shouted in pain. Lucy smiles and said, "Gladly." And was about to electrocute the rebel twin. Luckily Nick commanded her to become metal again and she reflexed the electricity with her wrists like Wonder Woman.

Nicole stood as she continued to block the Electric shocks as she asked with fear, "Seriously what did I do?" Hammerhead answered, "You brought us back to torture us Puppet."

"What?!" the teen girl asked confusedly and with fear, but instead of an answer she got punched in the face again and flew 20 feet away. Once the girl got out of her confusion her brother ordered her to create another force field to protect the civilians and themselves then said, "We need help."

"You think!" Nicole shouted with anger and fear. Then Nick ordered, "Show us the people that help us." and his sister created a portal that showed the top of Doom Patrol bus. "Hey, I need help here!" Nicole screamed, but the team couldn't hear as Larry and Rita just were looking out the window where the portal wasn't as Vic was looking at the map and Cliff was driving and trying to turn the radio on anything that wasn't static and as he mumbled, "Stupid FM radio."

Back on the other side of the portal Nicole keep on yelling as Hammerhead was banging the shield that when Nick had an idea and said, "Turned off the force field which Nicole did with big eyes and Hammerhead was now top of the poor girl trying to hit her face who metal arms cover it. Then Nicholas commanded, "Grab her arms." and his sister did. After that Nick ordered, "Roll into the portal." which Nicole did as she shouted, "I swear to god if it just a picture and we survive this I'm going to kill you.

Fortunately, it's wasn't a picture and both girls fell through. Unfortunately, they were in the Sky when they fell and landed Nicole first on top of the bus and bounced off which made the robot man shouted, "What the fuck!" and stopped the bus. Then the team ran out of the vehicle and the girls were apart and Katy was back to blast the teen girl again.

"Katy, don't!" Cliff shouted. Katy stares at the team and mumbled, "Not your fight." and was about to blast them, but Nick commanded, "Cool Katy down." And Nicole turned into ice again and was doing an ice blast at the fire girl. Once Katy change to Hammerhead again Nicole said, "Don't hurt them. Fight someone your own size."

"Okay." Hammerhead grunted and tackle the rebel twin and as she pinned the poor teen by the throat Nick ordered, "Use Sonic Scream." And Nicole shouted, "Get the fuck offfffffffffff!" and Hammerhead was blasted off of her. However Nicole didn't stop screaming and everyone had their ear cover and grunted in pain that when Nick commanded, "Alright Stop! which his sister did. Then she said, "Take that bitch." After that, she passed out on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole was getting out of unconsciousness as she heard, "Nicole, can you hear me?"

"God?" the teen questioned. "No.," the voice said so she asked, "Satan?"

"We're still not in hell." another voice said this time she recognized that one. "Nick?" the rebel girl asked as she opened her eyes and saw Larry staring at her and Vic checking her and her brother's vitals. Also, she noticed she was back in the lab on the stretcher. After everything was more focus the teen girl sat up with help from the ex-pilot.

"How are you both feeling?" the cyborg asked. "Well besides the fact I'm seeing double and he probably has a concussion. I say we're pretty good." Nicole explained. "You think everything is a joke don't you?" Larry questioned the girl. "My sense of humor hasn't killed me yet." the rebel teen explained as she jumped off the stretcher. Then Cyborg said, "Hey, catch." and threw something which the girl caught. "What's this? the rebel twin asked as she looked at the object that looked like a hearing aid.

"It a nervous device that will let your brother communicate with us by your reflection," Vic explained. Nicole had a confused face as she said, "Okay I know Nick understand, but can you say that in English."

"It's the salad bowl we put on your head to talk to Nick, but smaller," Cyborg explained more clearly. "Oh." the girl said and then she put on the device with Larry help. After that, she went in front of a mirror and Nick appeared and asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Larry answered. Nicholas smoked and Nicole said cheerfully, "Yay." However, the celebration was cut short when Vic said in anger, "Good, now go find your uncle so we can find Niles." and went upstairs. "Vic." Larry said as he went to get him, but the rebel teen stopped him and explained, "Let me talk." and then followed the cyborg.

However, before she went farther her brother warned, "Choose your words wisely." Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "I will. Don't worry." Then she followed Vic again and said, "Hey Vicky." which made Nick grunted, but Nicole continued to talk, "Look I know you don't trust me. Even now because I went to Jersey anyway and beat up one of your teammates." The responsible twin needed to stop her, but then his sister said as she pointed at her head, "But I need you to trust him. He's a good kid. Never done anything wrong in his life and plus he really really is smart and understand all the tech stuff you say and…"

"Alright, I trust both of you." Vic Interrupted then he explained, "Especially when they are the hero of Jersey." Then he showed the twins the news of them saving people back in Jersey. Nicole grunted with disgust because that ruined her bad girl image as Nick smiled with pride. "You two are heroes now. You'll have to get used of it." Cyborg said with a smile then gently pat the teen girl's shoulder and went back to find the twins' uncle.

Even those Nicole wouldn't admit it she still smiled with pride and touched her shoulder. After that, she noticed Cliff and asked, "Hey Cliff, is Jane piss off at me?" The robot man looked back at the goth girl's room's door and explained, "Not anymore since Vic told her you two don't work in the nuthouse."

"Huh?" Nicole questioned. "Turns out you two live in the Insane asylum that abused her," Cliff explained as they both stared at Jane's door. "Huh, I always say I lived in a nuthouse. Turns out I was right." Nicole explained with a smile which made the robot man laugh. Then the teen girl frowned and said, "I should still apologize to her."

"Good idea plus Hammerhead wanted to give you something." the robot man informed. "Which one is that?" Nicole questioned. "One with the tattoo on her chest and called you a fucking bitch," Cliff answered. "Got it." the girl said with a thumb up. After that she walked towards Jane's room, but before she knocked she asked the robot man and she pointed at her and him, "Hey, we're cool right?"

"You're not weirded out by us," she said as she pointed at her head. "Kid you're talking to a robot with a human's brain in it who since weirder shit in a week than you two have in your whole life." the robot man explained. Nicole smiles and said, "Cool. Cool." Then she and Cliff did a fist bump and the girl asked, "See you around?"

"See you around." the robot man answered then they pulled apart and did a fake explosion noise and Cliff went out of sight which let Nicole staring at Jane's door. After that, she took a deep breath and knocked. That when Hammerhead answered it and asked, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Nicole asked then she looked at her hands and they were metal. "Nick!" she lectured. "Sorry was being cautious." Nicholas apologized then said, "Turn back to normal." which his sister did. After that Nicole apologized, "Look I'm so sorry to all of you for bringing you back to your old torture."

Hammerhead turned back to Jane as she explained, "Look you didn't know." Then she gave the other girl something and said, "Here Hammerhead fixed this." Nicole looked at it and it was her gangsta jacket. The girl smiled and said, "Wow tell her thanks." but the teen didn't know that Hammerhead came back and she saw the girl smiled and blushed. However, Nicole didn't notice at asked, "So friends?" And the answer she got was the slamming of the door.

"So does she like us or not?" Nick asked concerned. Nicole smirked and said, "Yeah she totally does." After that, she unfolded the jacket to looked at it more and she noticed a P was sewn it and as she stared at it she said, "Hey I think I figure out our superhero's name"

Oh, have you now, little rebel? Now fine readers this where this part of the story ends. I know that was way too short. Even if the show had shorts they would be longer then this, but don't worry there will be more of this fanfic. And our troubling twins will realize there an opportunity for one of them.


End file.
